


Crackle and snap

by bunnywithahammer



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Egg Laying, Gen, Kinda graphic?, i just really wanted to break his hips, quite garbage food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnywithahammer/pseuds/bunnywithahammer
Summary: I'm very sadistic, basically. And Grimm suffering is my favourite food (LOL)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Crackle and snap

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for MONTHS LOL also I'm sorry for those waiting for a lifeblood au update coz if I didn't get this out of my system I would have gone apeshit

Grimm should have seen this coming, honestly. The egg had grown rather large the whole time it was in him, and he had chosen to brush it off. To be fair, what could he have done? The child will grow however it wants regardless of what Grimm feels and thinking about it more would just send him into a rare panic. If he had a say on how big the egg should be when it's being laid, he'd make it as small as possible.

Except now Grimm is hidden away in his chambers, struggling through what he considers the absolute worst part of the ritual. None of his previous incarnations had an easy time with it either, but he doesn't remember any of them having to suffer this badly. Grimm had been trying to lay the damn egg for hours, all energy sapped and leaving him groaning quietly into the pillows. 

None of the troupe had dared to approach the general area of his room, and Grimm was glad about it. It wasn't a pretty sight, and he didn't want to traumatise anyone by accident. He could get through it alone, and the Heart won't let its vessel get into any real danger during this part of the ritual anyway.

That didn't mean Grimm would suffer any less. His grip on the headboard tightened as another contraction went through him, but no progress was made. He knows the egg had long since left the womb, and was currently stuck in the birth canal and unable to come out. The tip of it barely pokes out of his slit, fluids trickling out and creating a damp puddle on the bed. 

Grimm had tried other methods of pushing it out, but pressing on his gravid belly only served to hurt more. Anything else risked the egg sliding back in and if it did he'll probably go insane and just cut it out of himself at that point. His entire lower body hurts from the strain, and the egg pressing painfully against his walls really wasn't making anything better. 

Another contraction comes, paired with a sudden surge of warmth going through his entire body. Grimm hears a resigned sigh at the back of his mind and that was all the warning he got before the magic started to concentrate around his hips. It pulled at his shell, and the heat was uncomfortable, even for Grimm. 

When he feels a distinct pressure on his shell, Grimm finally connects the dots and a sinking horror starts to grow. 

“No, no no NO-!” Was all he could yell before the sharp cracking of his carapace pierced the air, and the immense pain lancing through his hips was what finally made him scream. 

The Heart had decided it's had enough, and broke the shell at Grimm’s hips to allow the softer tissue inside to stretch, therefore letting his entrance expand and allowing the egg to finally continue its descent. It really was a genius idea, and the Heart feels rather proud of itself. 

But now Grimm’s suffering had doubled. The tender flesh that was once protected by the hard shell was now exposed and put to use in ways it never had to. Grimm writhed on the bed, tears pooling in his eyes from the fresh wave of pain. All he could do was let the contractions push the egg down for him, having lost all energy hours ago.

Every inch the egg progressed out of his slit caused fresh tears to appear in Grimm’s eyes. He was sure he tore the flesh from exertion, but he no longer cares. He wants this entire ordeal to be done with and get some fucking sleep. Maybe for at least a couple of days.

When the egg reached its widest point, Grimm muffled another scream by biting down on his hand. The blood flowed into his mouth and down his chin, but the pain couldn't compare to the hell his entire lower abdomen was feeling right now. The egg catches at his rim for what felt like the longest time, before the next contraction finally pushed it out of Grimm’s body, the liquid trapped behind it gushing out and staining the sheets even more.

Grimm stared at the ceiling for a while, breathing hard and trying to calm down from the whole ordeal. He lifts his head up to look at the egg, trying to see the troublemaker that had been growing in his womb all this time. To no one’s surprise, the egg truly did look bigger than usually, as though Grimm could hold it in both hands and might need a third. This child better be the strongest for all the trouble it's put him through. 

Tiredly, Grimm tried to roll the egg over to him, succeeding after some attempts, and wiped off some of the residue liquid. He wrapped the egg in his wings, close to his chest before finally closing his eyes and welcoming the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> friend: theres. a lot of grimmcest  
> me: yah. yes. i likey.
> 
> thanks for readin!!


End file.
